Splash
by mzdarkstar
Summary: .ONESHOT. What the big deal with the rain? It's worse than ever today, that's what. Sharpay discovers that the more she tries to keep dry, the wetter she gets . . . Sharpaycentric.


**Sorry for the bad summary, by the way. So here is my new oneshot. I made it because today, it was raining a lot, so I wrote a story to suit my mood.**

**This story is dedicated to all those who suffered the rain today, or generally for rain sufferers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.**

* * *

Drip. Drip. 

"Shakespeare, as you all should know, was an English poet and playwright . . . ."

Drip. Drip.

" . . . his surviving works consist of 38 plays, 154 sonnets, 2 long narrative poems . . ."

Drip. Drip.

" . . . he was the son of John Shakespeare . . ."

Drip.

"Will someone PLEASE stop that damn DRIPPING!" screamed Sharpay.

Everyone looked at her, including Ms Darbus. It had been annoying them too, but she'd been the first to actually say something.

"Calm down Sharpay," smiled Gabriella in a sickeningly sweet fashion, "I'll just get some tissues or something."

"Yes, that would be a _wise_ course of action." Ms Darbus pursed her lips, and Sharpay wanted to open her mouth and scream again. Gabriella was such a teacher's pet! Wasn't it _wiser_ to get a _bucket_?

Sharpay stood up and looked out the window. The rain was still pouring down. She had never seen the weather like this; there was no thunder or lighting, just _constant rain_. The never ending drops of water. That continuous dripping noise. It just ruined her day.

...HSM...

Flashback 1, Earlier that day, First Class

"Sharpay, where's your sports kit? Do you expect me to let you run around like that?" Coach Bolton said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there wasn't much I could do about that, my kit got wet." Sharpay motioned to the windows.

"And? Why don't you have a sports bag? You should have one like . . ." The Coach cast his gaze around. "That! See, Gabriella has a waterproof sports bag, buy one like that."

Sharpay scowled, as Gabriella smiled at her.

…HSM…

Flashback 2, Earlier that day, Lunch break

"Wanna come with, Sharpay?" asked Troy. Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor looked at her expectantly.

"No can do. I didn't spend all day trying to keep my boots dry to soak them in water. Maybe tomorrow."

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Sharpay!" butted in Chad, and with the help of Gabriella, they pulled her outside without an umbrella.

The rain wasn't so heavy at this point, but in the morning, it had been raining so hard, a huge puddle had formed outside the school.

The main outside part wasn't very deep, but the middle was. Chad and Gabriella pulled her into the puddle, with Troy and Taylor behind them.

"Let GO! I'm not splashing around in this puddle – Danforth, Montez, I'm warning you -"

"Calm down, Sharpay. We just need to walk round the edge to get to the other side." laughed Troy.

"It's not _funny_. Lets me go right NOW!" Sharpay shouted. Chad and Gabriella shrugged and let her go.

They went off, the four of them, round to the other side, as Sharpay just stood in the puddle, fuming. Her boots weren't very wet, thankfully.

Of course, What would happen next? Yep. The school bus turned up. In the puddle. Beside Sharpay.

And she was soaked head to foot in water.

. . . HSM . . .

Flashback 3 Still earlier that day, Before school

"It so annoying! They all, like, love her, like she's a goddess or something! It's not fair!" whined Sharpay.

"Maybe you should try being polite Sharpay." said Ryan seriously. "It doesn't help when you're so mean to everyone." Then, we went out the door.

It never occurred to Sharpay why he was going without her. It never occurred to Sharpay why he was going at all. The School bus wasn't due yet.

. . . was it?

Rushing the the window, she saw the School Bus driving away from her house . . . with Ryan on it.

"My Sports kit it gonna get SO wet," she said sadly, as she looked out of the window at the heavy rain.

...HSM...

Sighing Sharpay though about all that had happened earlier that day.

Everything would have been peaceful like a normal day, but the sky had to go and split open, didn't it.

As she stared out the window, she knew that everything she'd planed for today would be ruined, as the rain fell to earth with a Splash.

**I'm sorry, that was the cheesiest ending ever. I really wanted a one-liner at the end with the title in it, and that was the best one, so yeah. Sorry.**

**I hoped you liked it though!**

**Mzdarkstar x x x**


End file.
